Badoon Cylek
A Badoon Cylek is a bioweapon that features in Avengers Assemble. History The Badoon Cylek were terrifying genetic experiments seemingly created by the Badoon and were noted as being mindless destroyer of planets. Such was their destructive power that legends of them existed and were known even to the Asgardians. One somehow managed to land on Earth's Moon where it resided in the Blue Area of the Moon. At the time, the Hulk and Thor were engaged in a battle of strength to determine which of the pair were stronger. Before they could continue their battle, the Cylek emerged and attack the two superpowered Avengers who were overwhelmed by it. Despite powerful attacks from the pair, they were unable to defeat it and the Hulk tried desperately to bite off some of its tentacles. With their communication equipment lost, the Hulk decided on a plan whereby Thor would knock the green giant from the Moon to Earth so he could bring the rest of the Avengers. Thor succeeded in this feat but the Hulk temporarily lost his memory after crashing on Earth leading to the Avengers attempting to retrace his steps. Unknown to them, during this entire time, Thor was engaged in battle against the Cylek waiting desperately for his allies to aid him. The Avengers later traced Hulk to the realm of Glorian who was an otherdimensional builder and ally to the Hulk. During that moment, the Hulk felt nauseous and vomited the contents of his stomach with it being revealed that a part of the Cylek that he bit from the earlier battle had been growing within him. After being expelled, the creature rapidly grew and attacked Hulk as well as the Avengers. It was wounded in the struggle and Hulk ripped the beast apart in order to spare Glorian's realm from any further destruction. Taking the young Cylek on their ship, Iron Man scanned the beast and determined that there was lunar dust on its skin thus linking Hulk's trail to the Moon. At the same time, gravitational effects from the Moon were causing natural disasters on Earth which unknown to the Avengers was caused by the infestation of the Moon by the adult Cylek. The Avengers arrived on the scene and aided Thor in the battle against the Cylek where the Asgardian revealed his knowledge of the beast. He stated that unless the Cylek was stopped, it would destroy the Moon and Earth would follow next. In the battle, the Hulk went on a rampage when the Badoon Cylek consumed one of Glorian's handheld glass sculptures. This led to the Hulk jumping into the maw of the beast where it dealt a great deal of damage to it and ripped his way out from its stomach. At the same moment, he ripped the beast from its roots on the Moon and threw it into space thus defeating it. S.H.I.E.D. later reported to Iron Man that the lunar effects that were devastating the Earth were dying down thus saving the planet. Overview In appearance, the creature resembles a gray skinned worm-like creature that when young had a large maw filled with teeth. As the creature matured, its maw developed three flaps around the mouth that were used for digesting prey. Numerous tentacles were also part of its body that could extend in order to latch onto food source. These organisms seemingly had a fast growth cycle as they were able to transform from small parasites that could fit in a hand to larger than human monsters in the span of seconds. Much more developed specimens were able to be the size of buildings and could infest planetary surfaces such as lunar bodies with their tentacles acting as a root system that embedded themselves underground. The primary mode of attack was either the use of the numerous tentacles to smash into opponents or use these limbs t latch onto prey to feed the beast. In addition, the large maw of the Cylek was used to consume prey entirely. The creature was not indestructible and superhumans were able to wound the beast that bled green colored blood. These creatures were described as being parasites that fed off any substance it had latched onto whether it was an host body or an inanimate surface. It also had the ability to spawn offspring that could infect others that consumed any part of the creature. This was demonstrated when the Hulk attacked the Cylek and started biting some of the tentacles to cause damage. In the process, a miniature Cylek was deposited within the Hulk which he would later vomit out and the offspring began to grow into adulthood. Adult specimens were deeply enrooted on a planet's surface where they fed on the planetary mass with their tentacles spread out which could emerge from the ground to attack prey. Such was the danger of these Cyleks was that their root systems could become so extensive that they could eventually destroy a planet by ripping it apart. On lunar bodies, a side effect of this process was that the damage done to the moon could lead to gravitational effects that damaged the planet it orbited by causing severe weather effects as well as natural disasters. Notes *The Badoon Cylek or Badun Cylek is an original creation for the Avengers Assemble cartoon series and did not feature in the comics. Appearances *''Avengers Assemble'': "Hulk's Day Out" Category:Weapons Category:Marvel